Förlorad i dig
by slimtotheshady
Summary: Bella lever sitt liv efter att Edward lämnat henne. Det är inte lätt men det fungerar, tack vare Jacob. Men något fruktansvärt inträffar, något som skakar om Bellas värld helt och hållet. Vad ska hon nu göra?
1. freak show

Vinden förde oss båda snabbare framåt. Jag på grund av kylan, Jacob på grund av spänningen. Han hade berättat att han hade något att visa mig. Något mycket vackert hade han sagt. Jag hade tunga tankar omkring just ämnet _vackert. _Jag ryste till. Inte här Bella, inte framför Jacob. Min varma Jacob. Allt hade verkligen förändrats sen jag kom till Jacob den där dagen för så länge sedan. Med motorcyklarna på flaket och hålet i mitt bröst. Jacob hade verkligen förändrat mig. Jag var fortfarande inte hel. Men hålet var en aning mindre, och det var det enda jag behövde. Jag skulle klara mig igenom livet, bara jag hade honom, min bästavän. Jacob studsade fram bredvid mig, jag log åt hans entusiasm och den smittade av sig på mig. Jag tog tag i hans hand och fick oss båda att små springa hela vägen till garaget.

"okej Bella, är du redo?"

"Ja.. Jag antar det?" Jacob skrattade och drog med mig in. Jacob la sina stora varma händer lätt över mina ögon. Risken att jag skulle kunna se igenom hans enorma fingrar var minimal. Han vände på mig så jag stod med näsan in mot garaget. Han släppte greppet om mitt ansikte och jag öppnade sakta ögonen. Framför oss stod det en bil, En silverfärgad volvo. Jag kunde inte slita blicken från den. Mitt bröst öppnade sig och jag fick svårt att andas. Men jag kunde inte förmå mig att trycka ihop såret igen. Jag bara stod där och stirrade på bilen. Jag ville ut härifrån. Mina ben vägrade lyda, jag fumlade efter något att stödja mig mot. Mina armar letade i luften, och då kände jag en varm hand om min midja. Åh Jacob. Jag försökte förgäves röra mig ut från garaget, men Jacob märkte det inte ens. Han satte sig ner med mig i sitt knä. Han trodde nog jag blivit snurrig av kylan eller något sådant. Han skulle aldrig kunna tro att jag fick hysteriska anfall av att se en bil. Han skulle tro jag var galen om jag berättade sanningen. Men i och för sig, jag var nog redan klassad som galen.

"Bella gumman, vad är det med dig?" Hans röst var ängslig och rädd. Jag darrade i hans famn. Jag vågade inte öppna munnen, förmodligen skulle jag bara skrika. Det var vad jag ville göra i alla fall. Han smekte mitt hår, min panna. Han lät mig ta den tiden jag behövde. Vi satt så länge, jag vände aldrig blicken in mot bilen igen. Det klarade jag inte av. Jag vet inte hur länge vi satt så, men det hann bli mörkt utanför.

Jag kom ihåg korta glimtar av att jag blev buren, jag kände lukten av familjen Blacks vardagsrum och jag minns en röst. Jacobs röst när han talade med någon i telefon.

"Hej Charlie, Bella kände sig lite krasslig. Och nu har hon somnat.." väntan "ja det var precis det jag tänkte, Jag kör hem henne imorgon. God natt Charlie"

Jacob gick långsamt ut från köket och satte sig vid mina ben i soffan. Han tog tag i mina fötter och la dom försiktigt i hans knä. Jag låtsades sova, jag orkade inte några frågor. Ville inte se hur förvirrad Jake skulle bli av mina tysta svar. Han la sina stora händer om mitt ena ben och smekte det lätt med finger topparna.

"Bella, jag önskar jag kunde förstå" hans röst lät så ynklig. Jacobs ord brände i mitt huvud. Jag borde lämnat Jake för länge sedan, men jag var själviskt. Jag behövde honom så! Men att dra med honom in i mitt egna helvete, det var inget jag ville. Men utan Jake hade jag ingenting, ingenting alls. Han var min värld, det enda jag hade kvar. Jacob satt länge och smekte mitt ben, till sist somnade han. Efter en långt stund föll jag själv in i en orolig sömn.

_Ljuset föll och träden bildade en mörk och stor labyrint. Månen, jag letade förtvivlat efter månen. Men himlen var svart, jag kunde inte hitta den någonstans. Min blick svepte över himlen fram och tillbaka, men den var lika svart. Nymåne! _

Jag vet inte om det var av mitt eget skrik jag vaknade, eller om det var Jacobs varma händer om mina axlar. Jag drog efter andan,minnena av min dröm gjorde det svårt att andas. Jake satt på huk bredvid soffan. Hans ögon betraktade mig med en vaksam blick. Jag försökte le, men lyckades inte så bra. Han genomskådade mig helt och hållet. Men han sa ingenting, han bara satt där och kollade på mig. Jag blev besvärad av hans blick. Jag ville vara ensam just nu, men hur skulle jag kunna säga det till honom? Hade jag inte sårat honom tillräckligt. Fast.. han fick en helt gratis freak show. Jag skrattade för mig själv utan glädje. Varför blev det så här? Men svaret på den frågan ville jag inte ens tänka på.


	2. ensam

Min röda pickup körde sakta in på uppfarten vid mitt hus. Jacob satt tyst bakom ratten och höll mig samtidigt i handen. Han hade varit väldigt noggrann med att aldrig släppa mig sedan mitt mardröms skrik tidigare på dagen. Jag hade försökt förklara för honom att det inte var någon fara, och att jag bara hade haft en dröm. Men han vägrade gå med på det, han trodde nog jag hade fått ett hysteriskt anfall. Vilket var delvis sant, men det fick jag ju hela tiden. Fast aldrig när Jake vart i närheten. Aldrig framför någon annan. Jag suckade och öppnade passagerar dörren och hoppade långsamt ut. Jake följde efter mig upp till huset.

"Jake, jag klarar mig, okej?" Jag ville helst bara vara ensam. Och Jacobs oro gick mig på nerverna. Hans ansiktsuttryck gav mig svaret. Han trodde mig inte. Jag suckade uppgivet och låste upp dörren. Jag gick in i hallen och drog av mig jackan, hängde den på den vita krocken där Charlie alltid hängde sin uniforms jacka. Jake följde efter mig in, men han hade ingen jacka att ta av sig. Han bar en kortärmad svart t-shirt. Även fast det var närmare nollgradigt utomhus. Jag tittade upp på honom, gud så mycket han hade växt. Jake mötte min blick och log sitt hårda leende. Han var Sams Jacob när han log så, och det gjorde ont i mig att se honom så hård. Jag log tillbaka, utan glädje. Och jag såg hur Jake spände käkarna, och varenda muskel i hans gigantiska kropp. Nu hade jag gjort honom förbannad, super! Mitt psyke orkade inte med bråk, och speciellt inte med Jacob, och speciellt inte nu.

"Bella, jag vill att du berättar vad det är som händer" Jacob lät inte glad, inte glad alls. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara honom. Vad fanns det att säga?

"Jake, det finns inget jag kan säga" Min darrande röst kanske skulle avslöja mig, men jag brydde mig inte. Jag tänkte inte prata om det, inte en chans! Jacob tog tag i min hacka med hans varma hand, han lyfte mitt huvud uppåt så jag såg in i hans mörka ögon. Jag vet inte vad han ville säga med blicken han gav mig, men den såg plågad ut. Och det sårade mig, att det var _jag_ som plågade honom.

"Det finns visst något att berätta, men du döljer det för mig" han skakade på huvudet, och drog sedan ett djupt andetag "Jag förstår bara inte varför..snälla Bella, jag orkar inte mer." Jag drog efter andan, och vad trodde han att jag gjorde. Jag hade aldrig egentligen orkat mer, aldrig sedan _han _försvann. Jag var så arg just nu att den tanken inte ens berörde mig. Trodde Jacob jag gjorde allt det här med flit, att jag hade valt det här.

"Och vad tror du jag gör!" Nu skrek jag åt honom "Tror du jag vill att allt det här ska ske, tror du jag vill att det ska vara så här?" Jag kollade rakt in i hans ögon, sökte efter svaren jag behövde. Hans blick mötte min, och det enda jag såg var ilska, ingenting annat. Mitt hjärta slog hårt, och min ilska var minst lika stor som Jacobs.

"Vad vet jag Bella.." när jag inte svarade fortsatte han "Va? Vad vet jag, jag har försökt hitta svaren, men du döljer dom så djupt inom dig. Du är för rädd Bella, alldeles för rädd" Hans ord träffade mig som en sten. Hur kunde han säga något sådant, förstod han inte hur ont det gjorde. Jag som trott han kände mig så väl. Han hade alltid gett tecken på att han förstod. Vi lyssnade aldrig längre på musik, och när radion stod på hemma hos Emelie gick han raka vägen och stängde av den. Han pratade aldrig om mitt gamla liv, om mitt liv innan jag kom till honom. Han hade aldrig ställt en enda fråga, han förstod mig. Eller.. det var vad jag hade trott.

"Jacob.. jag trodde du visste hur ont det gör, hur mycket det sårar mig att ens tänka på det som varit" Hans ansiktsuttryck var omöjligt att tolka. Men jag såg hur hans armar skakade lätt. Men jag var inte rädd, han skulle aldrig skada mig. Hur arga vi än var på varandra, skulle han aldrig göra mig något illa. Jake vände sig sakta om, och gick mot dörren.

"Jake.."

"Jag är ledsen Bella, men jag kan inte vara med dig just nu"

"Jake, jag är ledsen om jag sårat dig" min röst lät vädjande. Och det störde mig, det var jag som hade velat bli av med honom för bara några minuter sedan. Men nu, när bomben väl var släppt, ville jag ha honom kvar här. Jag ville inte se honom lämna mig ensam. Jag ville skrika på honom att aldrig någonsin åka ifrån mig, men det funkade inte så. Han skulle se det som en möjlighet för honom, en möjlighet att kunna få mig känna lika mycket för honom som han verkade känna för mig. Men det var inte så jag såg på Jacob, han var min vän. Min bästa vän, som jag aldrig skulle klara mig utan. Just därför sa jag det aldrig, för det skulle förstöra allt.

"Bella förlåt, Men jag _vill inte _vara med dig just nu" den meningen kunde jag inte säga emot. Han hade sagt det rakt och tydligt, han ville inte vara med mig. Och jag kunde inte hindra honom från att lämna mig där. Ensam, sårad. Jag stod länge och såg ut genom dörren och in i skogen där Jacobs ryggtavla försvunnit in. Till slut slet jag mig från min position och gick in i huset igen. Jaha, vad skulle jag göra nu. Jag var ingenting, ingenting utan Jacob vid min sida. Jag blev sittande i hallen med huvudet mellan knäna. Snart skulle Jake komma tillbaka, det var vad jag hoppades på.


	3. italien

Alice pov

Luften var kvav, och den la sig som en varm dimma runt hela staden. Jag såg den nära nu, dom höga tornen och den tjocka muren som skulle skydda staden från fienden. Jag tryckte ner gasen så långt det gick, och log för mig själv. Om vi klarade oss ur det här levande, stod Edward i skuld till mig. och jag visste precis vad jag skulle be honom om. Det var bråttom nu, klockan verkade gå fortare än vanligt. 1, 2, 3 ,4 klockan slog 11.54. Jag hade sex minuter på mig nu. Jag insåg att jag inte skulle hinna med bilen, det var packat med folk inne på gatorna i staden och det skulle vara omöjligt att komma fram. Jag suckade, körde av på sidan av vägen och hoppade ut. Jag tittade hjälplöst ner på det blottande hud parti precis där mina ärmar slutade och precis innan mina handskar började. Jag fick bara hoppas på att folk inte skulle vara så uppmärksamma på mig och lägga märke till den diamant liknande speglingen min hud utgjorde. Men jag hade inte mer tid till att oroa mig, utan nu var jag tvungen att springa. Jag sprang uppåt, mot muren. Jag var tvungen att klättra upp för den, och jag hoppades innerligt att ingen skulle se mig. Då var det kört, men ingen såg mig när jag hur lätt som helst tog mig uppför den steniga muren. Men när jag väl kommit upp på den, var jag tvungen att lägga mig på magen. Ingen fick se mig uppe på muren heller, det skulle också innebära problem. Jag ålade mig på mage bort till den del av muren som låg i skugga från tornet, klocktornet. Jag tittade ner på marken nedanför mig, det var inte en enda människa inom synhåll. Jag hoppade smidigt ner från muren, och landade lätt på den hårda sten gatan. Nu var det dags, jag gick snabbt ut från den skyddande skuggan och ut i folkmängden. Jag visste vart jag skulle, och höll min riktning väl. Det var väldigt trångt och jag ville undvika att stöta till någon, dels för en person som kände min kalla hud mot sin i den här värmen genast skulle bli misstänksam. Och dels för att jag inte ville att någon skulle komma till skada. Det vimlade av människor i rött, allt var rött. Dom flesta bar röda kåpor eller mantlar, jag förstod varför Edward just valt den här dagen.

_Den välbekanta färgen av Bellas mörk bruna hår, hennes bleka ansikte. Hon rörde sig sakta framåt genom skogen, en vas gren rispade hennes kind och en strimma av blod rann ner för det lilla sår som öppnat sig på hennes kind. Hennes andhämtning var snabb, och hennes smärta gick inte att ta miste om. Den välbekanta miljön runt omkring henne gav scenen ett hemskt budskap. Hon kom ut från skogen och befann sig nu framför ett hus, det var stort och vit. Ett stort panorama fönster vätte ut mot skogen och floden hördes på avstånd. Bellas kropp hackade till och hon höll sig för bröstet, hennes ögon förvreds i smärta och hon tog upp något från marken. Ett halsband, det var i silver och föreställde en sko. Bella drog efter andan och smekte smycket med sin bleka tumme. _

"_Alice.." hennes röst var smärtsam. Och tårar föll från hennes ögon ner på marken. "Åh Alice!" _

Jag stod som förstenad mitt i gatan. Bella levde! Jag kunde inte förmå mig själv att ens röra mig en millimeter. Bella levde, och nu var det för sent att ta sig ur den här allt för farliga situationen. Jag kom genast att tänka på Edward, och nu kunde jag minsann röra mig igen. Jag började röra mig snabbt framåt, la min vision åt sidan. Nu gällde det att sköta det här snyggt. Bella levde, och Edward trodde hon var död. Det var bara att få honom att tveka en sekund, så skulle allt lösa sig. Men först var jag tvungen att hitta honom. Jag började små springa, eller för människorna runt omkring mig såg det nog ut som om jag sprang det snabbaste jag kunde och lite till. Det var inte långt kvar nu. Jag var precis vid sidan av klocktornet och jag hörde hur en dörr öppnade sig. Och jag såg honom stiga ut på första trappsteget, hans ansikte var dött. Det fanns inget spår av smärta eller sorg, bara tomhet. Hans vände blicken mot solen som stod högt på himlen nu, och klockorna i tornet slog tolv.


	4. Förtvivlan

Det hade snart gått tre dagar sedan Jacob och jag bråkade, och han hade fortfarande varken hört av sig eller svarat när jag försökt ringa. Tre dagar av smärta och längtan, längtan efter att Jake skulle komma och ta bort det onda, i alla fall för ett litet tag. Jag behövde hans glada humör, som fick mig hålla hoppet uppe. Utan honom var det svårt. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle ta mig till, jag vågade inte åka till honom, han måste vara riktigt arg på mig eftersom han undvikit mig så länge. Tre dagar var väldigt mycket när det gällde mig och Jacob. Vi hade alltid kontakt, varje dag, hela tiden. Även fast vi kanske inte pratade med varandra hela tiden fanns det alltid ett band där emellan oss. Vi visste alltid vart vi hade varandra, och den tryggheten saknade jag efter dom här tre dagarna utav ensamhet och ångest. Var det där bandet trasigt nu? Vad skulle hända? Jag stod på mitt rum med telefonen i handen, det var tredje gången jag försökt ringa Jacob idag. Det var söndag och för en gångs skull lyste solen, jag hade redan gjort alla min läxor och tvätten var redan tvättad och hängd. Jag hade gjort allt som kunnat distrahera mig en kortare tid, och Charlie skulle inte komma hem än på länge. Jag tittade på klockan, 12.06.

En tanke fångade min uppmärksamhet, och jag försökte tvinga bort den direkt. Men det var förgäves, jag hade börjat tänka på Alice. Och nu var det för sent att hindra alla andra tankar som rörde just den tanken. Jag tog tag i ryggstödet på min skrivbords stol, försökte hålla ihop mig själv. Och då kom jag på vad som skulle dämpa min ångest, _Hans_ röst. Jag kände hur jag sakta blev till mitt riktiga jag igen -eller det som fanns kvar utav mitt riktiga jag- och jag ställde mig upp utav egen kraft. Jag skulle bara behöva höra _Hans _röst, sen skulle den där smärtan vara borta resten av dagen, och antagligen dagen efter. Jag visste inte hur jag skulle bära mig åt för att framkalla minnet utav hans perfekta röst. Jag drog på mig mina vandrar kängor som jag köpt på Newtons sportbutik för min personalrabatt, antagligen var dem det enda jag någonsin skulle behöva inkassera därifrån. Jag slog upp dörren och låste den med nyckeln som vi alltid hade haft under dörrmattan. Konstigt nog fanns det inte ett enda moln på himlen, jag svepte blicken över den blåa molnfria himlen och började sedan gå. Jag funderade på att strunta i bilen och gå istället men då skulle jag komma hem långt efter middagstid och det fanns inga rester från igår kvar till Charlie. Pickupen gav ifrån sig ett mullrande läte när jag vred om nyckeln, sen dog det ut. Jag vred om igen men samma sak hände. Jag suckade tungt och satte mitt huvud mellan armarna på ratten, varför just idag? Nu när jag verkligen behövde komma bort härifrån, och nu när jag inte hade någon som kunde hjälpa mig med bilen. Jacob.. jag suckade igen, ännu tyngre. Jag gav bilen en sista chans och vred om nyckeln, till min förvåning startade den faktiskt. Och vart skulle jag ta vägen nu? Jag körde ut från uppfarten och bara körde, jag hade inget bestämt mål. Bara jag fick höra Hans röst.

Jag körde länge, och hela tiden satt jag och försökte komma på hur jag skulle bära mig åt. Vägen förändrades plötsligt och träden bildade en allé omkring mig. Jag drog efter andan, jag hade inte sett vart jag var på väg, men nu kände jag igen den långa krokiga vägen upp till _Deras _hus. Vägen var så igenvuxen att det skulle vart omöjligt för mig att köra fram här med bilen. Jag stängde av motorn och hoppade ut. Tystheten hade vanligtvis varit befriande, nu kändes den bara skräckinjagande. Inte ett ljud hörde här ute i skogen. Jag behövde få höra hans röst, och det var snabbt. Jag började gå mot huset. Jag fick kämpa mig fram på den igenvuxna stigen, tänk så mycket det kan växa på ett halvår? Jag drog efter andan. Ett halvår.. Jag skyndade på stegen ännu mer. En gren kastades mot mitt ansikte och jag kände hur blodet började rinna ner för min kind, men jag orkade inte bry mig om det nu. Jag kunde höra floden långt borta. Någon som aldrig varit här förut skulle förmodligen inte höra den, men jag kände igen det svaga brusandet. Den täta vägen utav växter började glesna allt mer, och jag förstod att jag var nära nu. Jag såg hur solen lyste bara några kliv framför mig. Jag började genast gå långsammare. Tänk om det här inte skulle fungera? Men hade jag tagit mig hela vägen hit så vart det värt ett försök. Jag klev ut ur "skogen" och tittade upp mot ett vit hus. Det var tomt, och såg förfallet ut. Jag föll ner på knä, mitt hjärta bultade och det kändes som det pulserade gift i mitt blod. Jag tappade styrkan att hålla mig kvar. Jag stötte mina händer mot marken och kände något hårt under mina fingrar. Jag plockade upp ett halsband i silver, på kedjan hände det en berlock, som föreställde en sko.

"Alice.." Jag mindes när hon köpte det här, och hur glad hon varit när skon dinglade på hennes hals. "Åh Alice" Mina tårar började rinna och jag kunde inte hejda det. Hon var min bästa vän, men hon hade varit borta i ett halv år. Och skulle aldrig mer komma tillbaka. Jag orkade inte resa mig upp för att gå den ansträngande och krångliga vägen tillbaka till bilen. Jag satt kvar framför huset, med halsbandet som jag kramade hårt i min hand.


	5. För alltid

Klockorna som slog hördes över hela staden. Visarna stod rakt upp på det enorma tornet och min bror tog sina sista steg ut från skuggan. Jag var så nära nu. Varför reagerade han inte på mina tankar?

_EDWARD CULLEN, se på mig! _

Inte en min. Han började långsamt knäppa upp sin slitna skjorta. Jag hade bråttom, jag struntade i att springa den sista bitten. Det var bara tre meter fram till trappan, jag tog sats och hoppade upp framför Edward innan han hann släppa ner sin skjorta på marken. Äntligen såg han på mig, han mötte min blick. Han såg död ut. Jag öppnade munnen för att skrika på honom, men innan jag ens hann börja hände det någonting. Edward vände sig snabbt om och ställde sig försvarande framför mig. Han höll ut armarna så att om någon skulle vilja ha mig, var dom tvungna att ta sig förbi Edward först. Han gick långsamt framåt och nickade mot mig att göra detsamma. Vi kunde inte stå kvar där folk såg oss. Då förstod jag genast.. någon hade reagerat på mitt hopp. Tunga snabba steg hördes inifrån tornet. Dom var två, Felix och Demitri gissade jag på. Jag hade haft rätt, några meter framför oss kom dem gående med allvarliga ansikten. Felix var den största vampyr jag någonsin sett, hans kroppsbyggnad skrek "håll dig undan". Demitri var inte alls lika muskulös, men jag visste att hans gåva gav honom den skräck statusen i alla fall. Dom ställde sig en meter framför oss och Felix hånlog medan Demitri talade till oss.

"Aro vill tala med er Miss. Cullen" han kollade på mig genom Edwards utsträcka armar "Och även med dig Edward" hans stela ansikte rörde inte en min. Jag ville inte tro det var sant.

"Det behövs inte, vi har inte gjort någonting" Hans röst lät lika livlös som han såg ut. Edward hade inte gjort någonting, men det hade jag, hade jag inte hoppat dom där tre metrarna hade Edward hunnit ta av sig sin skjortan, och då hade han fått problem, men nu var det istället mig dom ville _döda. _Jag rös vid tanken, det gjorde Edward också. Vilket ironiskt misstag allting hade blivit, och Bella var ju inte ens död. Edward spärrade upp ögonen och vände sig om mot mig. Hans blick hade fått nytt liv. Det var som att hennes namn lyfte upp honom från de döda.

"Alice.." hans röst hade förändrats på bara några sekunder. Jag såg hoppet i hans ögon. Om Bella levde, tänkte han inte sluta kämpa för att vi skulle komma oskadda här ifrån. Jag nickade mot honom och visade min vision jag fått bara några minuter tidigare. Han log när han såg hennes ansikte. Jag såg lyckan i hans ögon och jag var så lycklig för hans skulle, och för min. Jag älskade också Bella. Hans blick blev sorgsen när han såg hur ont hon hade. Och jag ryste till när hennes förkrossade röst uttalade mitt namn. _"Alice.. Åh Alice"._ Men Edward kunde inte göra annat än le, hon levde verkligen! Hon hade inte alls tagit livet av sig. Hon levde!

"Nog med gulligulliandet. Aro vill träffa er, nu!" Felix var irriterad, det märktes. Men ingen utav oss gjorde en ansats att följa efter dom tillbaka till Aro. Då hörde vi dom små lätta stegen närma sig.

_Fan._ Edward verkade hålla med mig. Jane var kall i blicken när hon kom fram till Felix och Demitri, hon kollade inte ens på mig och Edward.

"Aro undrar vad det är som tar så lång tid" hennes barnsliga röst klingade mellan stenvägarna. Hon sökte undrande Demitris blick som diskret undvek att titta henne i ögonen. Han tyckte inte om Jane, det syntes.

"Hm.. vi var just på väg att gå" Hans kalla röst riktades mot oss och Edward tog ner sina beskyddande armar. Vi var helt enkelt tvungna att följa efter dessa tre mordiska vampyrer, som bara längtade efter att få slita oss i stycket, eller i alla fall slita _mig_ i stycken. Edward svarade på mina tankar med en plågad blick. _Jag älskar dig brorsan. _Han tog min hand i sin och kramade om den hårt, han skulle inte låta något hända mig. Jane vände sig mot oss, och hennes klar röda ögon mötte mina.

"Nå, då går vi" Hon vände snabbt på klacken och började gå. Vi följde långsamt efter, syster och bror, hand i hand.

"För alltid Alice, för alltid" Edward visste att dom andra hörde. Ändå så viskade han orden till mig.


	6. straffet

Det kalla tornet gjorde mig illa till mods. Edward höll min hand, hårt, hela vägen fram till den stora porten helt gjord i trä, som ledde in till Voultori. Här satt dom dagarna i ända. Dag efter dag, lika som år efter år. Någon jakt behövde dom inte ägna sig åt, dom lockade sina byten till en guidad tur genom hela den tusen åriga muren, och när den entusiastiska gruppen människor samlats utanför den stora trä dörren, resulterar det alltid i en sak. Död för turisterna, och det var aldrig någon som misstänkte något.

Edward kramade om min hand extra hårt sekunden innan Jane öppnade den gigantiska porten. Vi kollade mot varandra och vände sedan båda två blickarna rakt fram, mot salens mittpunkt, Aro. Han satt på sin tron, omedvetet om något annat än just mig och Edward. Han reste sig triumferande upp. Han gick sakta över golvet fram till Jane, sträckte fram händerna och rörde ömt vid henne ansikte. Jane log nöjt, om hon kunde rodna hade färgen på hennes kinder varit blossande röda. Innan hon gick för att ställa sig bredvid sin bror vände hon på ansiktet och hån log emot oss. Jag kokade inombords. Vad hade vi gjort för att förtjäna det här? Jag visste mycket väl att Aro var rädd för våran familj, han kände skräck vid tanken på att Carlise hade skapat en stark och orubblig klan. Vi kallade oss självklart inte klan, vi var en familj. Aro släppte Jane med blicken och gick med långsamma steg över marmor golvet. Det såg ut som att han svävade fram under hans långa svarta kappa. Håret hände bak på hans rygg som en lång luva. Hans leende blev större för varje steg han tog, snart var han framme vid Edward.

"Edward min vän, trevligt att se dig igen med sådan kort varsel" rösten var låg, men klingade fortfarande i den stora salen som när en präst talar till sin församling. Hans röst drog till sig människor, han var svår att motstå. Edward bet ihop käkarna men svarade inte på Aros hälsning. Han mötte kallblodigt hans blick istället, Aro valde att inte bry sig om Edwards missnöje. Istället gick han över till mig, han sträckte fram handen så att jag kunde ta den. Edward nickade sakta bredvid mig. Jag undrade om någon mer än jag la märkte till det, jag gjorde som han sa. Aros hand var kallare än den hand jag nyss höll i. Jag såg hur han slöt ögonen och betraktade mina tankar. Ett leende syntes på hans läppar, det var mycket svagt men det fanns där.

"Alice Cullen. Alltid lika bråttom". Jag förstod vad han syftade på, hoppet. Jag förbannade mig själv för att inte kommit tidigare. Då hade detta aldrig hänt, då hade jag och Edward varit hemma med Bella om bara några timmar. Edward andades häftigt in när jag tänkte på Bella i hans famn. Jag visste att han inte skulle ge sig förens han fick känna värmen ifrån hennes kropp igen. Jag hoppades innerligt att det skulle räcka. Aro studerade fortfarande mina tankar, och släppte genast handen när synen om Bella kom, när hon levande gick igenom skogen. Hans blick fäste sig på Edward igen.

"Så hon lever trotts allt" han skrattade högt "Det var väl tur det?". Edward nickade långsamt. Han såg ut att vara i en annan värld, han var med Bella i tanken. Jag tvingade tillbaka honom till verkligheten och han tittade ursäktande på mig. Jag log åt honom.

"Nå, vad ska vi göra med er nu?" Aro vände sig om efter att ha kollat oss båda i ögonen. Han gick sakta tillbaka till sin rätta plats och slog sig ner.

"Bröder, vad tycker ni?" han vände sig till Caius och Marcus, som båda satt och studerade mig och Edward. Jag var livrädd för vad dom skulle svara, vad hade vi för chans emot alla dessa strids tränade vampyrer. Hur skulle vi ta oss ur denna situation? Jag såg hur Marcus rörde vid Aros arm. Aro nickade långsamt åt hans förslag, sedan vände han sig framåt och log. Han fäste sina blodröda ögon på Edward. Jag ville inte veta vad det var Marcus hade sagt till Aro. Jag ville bara ta Edwards hand och fly. Jag ville hem. För en sekund såg jag Jaspers leende ansikte framför mina ögon och jag andades häftigt in. Aro öppnade munnen för att tala till mig.

"Nå Alice.." han lämnade sin plats och började sakta gå emot oss igen. Hans ord ekade i mitt huvud. Vad skulle han göra? Han drog ut på stegen ytterligare än förra gången. Jag försökte att inte tänka, jag ville inte se visionen utav deras beslut. Jag ville inte se någonting alls. Jag slöt ögonen och tänkte till Edward.

_Du är den enda som verkligen känner mig Edward. Jag kan inte beskriva med ord hur mycket jag behöver dig. Vad som än händer här idag,nu. Ska du veta att jag alltid kommer att älska dig, som en bästa vän och bror. Du har varit så viktig för mig ifrån första stund. Edward Cullen, du ger mig äkta lycka bara genom att existera. _

Jag vågade inte öppna ögonen igen. Jag stod där och lät sekunderna gå, det var helt tyst runtomkring mig. Jag ville sträcka ut handen för att röra vid Edward, för att känna hans närvaro. Jag ville skrika utav förtvivlan, det var kanske sista gången jag tänkte på någonting igen. Det var kanske sista stunden jag kunde röra vid honom, min bror. Jag stod där med stänga ögon, försökte hitta ett tecken på att Edward stod kvar bredvid mig. Jag hade inte hört honom röra sig, men det kanske hade hänt ändå. Han kanske var borta. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle ta mig till, alla möjliga hemska bilder målades upp i mitt huvud och utan att tänka mig för sträckte jag ut armen för att röra vid honom. Jag kände hans hårda arm i min hand och andades ut.

Jag vet inte vem skriket kom ifrån, mig själv eller honom. Skriket varade i två sekunder, fyllt utav smärta. Sedan blev allting tyst. Sekunderna tickade förbi, och jag stod där, och vägrade öppna ögonen igen.


	7. Försvann

Jag trodde mina tårar skulle ta slut, men så fort de slutade rinna ner för mina kinder kom det en ny flod. Så här mycket hade jag inte gråtit på flera månader, jag hade faktiskt aldrig gråtit vid tanken utav allt som hänt. Bara haft ont, jag hade blödigt inuti ens vid tanken utav alla plågsamma minnen, men aldrig gråtit. Skogen blev mörkare runt omkring mig, och solen rörde sig sakta neråt. Charlie undrade säkert vart jag var, jag såg honom framför mig sitta orolig vid köksbordet i väntan på att jag skulle höra av mig. Jag borde gått tillbaka till bilen, men min styrka var slut. Jag klarade inte av att stödja mig på mina ben. Jag höll berlocken i min hand, hårt kramade jag om den och jag tänkte aldrig släppa den igen. Det var det enda fysiska minnet jag hade kvar ifrån min bästa vän. Jag öppnade handen och kollade på halsbandet, det var vackert. Långsamt satte jag det omkring min egen hals, jag ryste när den kalla skon gled ner innan för min tröja och satte sig till rätta. Där skulle det få sitta, det hörde hemma där nu. En vind far förbi min högra kind, jag flämtade till. Det var helt vindstilla i skogen... jag vände sakta huvudet framåt, och där stod hon, som jag fruktat. Victoria. Mitt hjärta började intensivt slå snabbare, jag kände hur blodet pumpades runt i kroppen, alldeles för snabbt. Detta skulle göra henne törstigare och förhoppningsvis snabbare. När jag mötte Laurent på ängen den där hemska dagen för så länge sedan hade han sagt att Victoria skulle plåga mig, dra ut på det hela. Jag andades häftigt in när jag stirrade in i min fiendes i ögonen. Hon bara stod där och log, hon hade inte rört sig en centimeter under minuten som gått. Hennes röda hår lyste i mörkret. Det här skulle bli min död. Hon började långsamt gå framåt mot mig, hennes blick brann för varje steg hon tog. Varje steg förde henne närmare mig, jag hade gett upp redan nu. Vad fanns det att göra mer än att dö här, framför hans hus. Jag kände hur mitt huvud protesterade, men jag vägrade ge efter. Edward, Edward, Edward. Jag såg hans perfekta ansikte framför mig, hans sneda leende. Hans gyllene ögon. Jag tog en sista blick på Victoria, hon var nära nu. Sedan slöt jag ögonen och försvann in i en annan värld, en värld där bara jag och han existerade, jag och Edward.

Då kände jag hur någon flög förbi mig, jag drogs ur min dröm och sögs återigen in i verkligheten, som i mina ögon var mer som en mardröm. Då så jag vad som hade kommit, det var Jacob. Nu stod han framför Victoria som chockat hoppade ett långt steg bakåt. Hans gigantiska varg kropp skymde sikten för mig, jag kunde inte se henne längre. Han började gå mot henne med tunga steg, jag såg ilskan i hans ögon. Jag var räddad. Nu satt jag där och såg hur dom två varelserna framför mig startade en hård kamp, den ena var min bästa vän, den andra ville inget hellre än att döda mig. Jag såg hur dom sakta skadade varandra, och jag kunde inte avgöra vem som hade övertaget. Jag ville nog inte veta, jag ville helst utav allt bara försvinna här ifrån. Jag ville ta Jacobs hand som nu var en gigantisk tass, och springa därifrån. Jag såg Victorias röda hår flyga i luften när Jacob kastade henne mot trappan till huset. Det hördes ett brak och trät föll i bitar, jag ville skrika åt dom att låta huset vara. Men vem skulle lyssna på mig nu? Vem skulle överhuvudtaget bry sig om det här huset förutom jag? Jag såg hur Victoria tog sats emot Jacob. Hon tog ett lång hopp och landade ovanpå hans rygg, jag såg hur hon log. Det hördes dova dunsar längre in i skogen, jag ville skrika av lycka. Sam och dom andra var på väg för att hjälpa honom. Jacob försökte skaka av sig vampyren, men hon gav inte efter. Istället tryckte hon sina starka armar mot hans kropp, jag hörde hur ben bröts och Jacobs varg ögon rullade snabbt upp så att man bara såg ögonvitorna och sedan ner igen utav smärta. Då såg jag Sam komma ut springande från skogen och han var snabbt framme vid Jacob för att få ner den mordiska vampyren som höll ett hårt grepp om min Jacob. Jag kände hur tårarna rann, hon hade skadat honom. Min Jacob! Victoria försvann från Jacobs rygg och han föll långsamt till marken. Kampen mellan Sam och Victoria blev inte lång, de andra hade snabbt kommit till hans hjälp och snart låg hennes huvud separerat ifrån hennes kropp en bit längre in i skogen. Hon skulle inte bli ett problem igen!

När Sam kom tillbaka i människoform genom dom tät vuxna träden vågade jag rusa fram till Jacob. Han hade kommit tillbaka till mänskligform så fort Victoria lämnat hans rygg. Nu låg han orörlig bredvid mig. Sam satte sig snabbt ner på andra sidan utav honom, hans nakna kropp såg ovanligt kall ut. Jag tittade oroligt på Sam som långsamt undersökte hans skador. Inget fick hända Jacob, inget! Jag strök handen över hans arm, försökte väcka honom till liv igen, jag la min hand i hans. Jag ville ha en reaktion, ville att han skulle ta den i sin och aldrig släppa taget igen. Men ingenting hände, han bara låg där. Sam tittade upp på mig och vad jag såg i hans ögon var det sista jag ville se. Jag kunde inte se. Mina händer började röra vid Jacobs kropp, det fick inte hända.

"Nej, du ljuger" skrek jag till Sam som försökte lugna ner mig. "Rör mig inte!" Han drog bort handen som han försökt lägga på min axel. Jag började slå Jacob på bröstet.

"Du kan inte, du får inte lämna mig!" utan att tänka började jag slå hårdare. "DU LOVADE!" mina händer rörde sig utav egen kraft. Jag kände ingenting förutom ilska. Hur kunde han göra så här mot mig? När mina slag börjat skada mina egna händer drog Quil bort mig från kroppen, dom andra hade kommit ut från skogen en stund efter Sam. Nu stod dom alla samlade bakom honom och tittade ner på sin döde bror. Jag minns att jag skrek när dom bar bort mig ifrån honom. Jag minns att ilskan omvandlades till sorg. Jag minns att jag sakta försvann in i ett mörker jag aldrig skådat förut, där min smärta knappt kändes. Jag försvann in i ett mörker som ingen kunde dra mig ur, det trängde sig in i mitt huvud och jag försvann.


	8. Frihet

Jag hörde stegen som kom allt närmare, även fast det kändes som en evighet. Aro rörde sig långsamt. Tiden hade stått stilla i mitt huvud, sekunderna hade tickat förbi, blivit till minuter, men allt inom mig hade stannat upp, jag ville inte veta vad som hade hänt. Han var nära mig nu, jag kunde känna hans närvaro.

"Alice... öppna ögonen!" han talade lugnt men jag gjorde inte som han sa. Jag kände hans hand på min axel.

"Det finns inget att vara rädd för" Jag ville så gärna tro honom, att det inte hade hänt någonting alls.

"Som sagt, det finns inget du behöver frukta" Hans mjuka stämma övertygade mig mer och mer, tillslut särade jag långsamt på mina ögonlock och mötte Aros ansikte bara någon decimeter ifrån mitt. Han gjorde en gest med armen åt Edwards håll och jag andades häftigt in. Skulle jag våga titta? Aros blick trängde sig in i mig, och jag var tvungen att vända på huvudet för att se på Edward, antagligen sliten i stycken. Jag vred sakta på huvudet och jag tror inte mina tankar riktigt hängde med, men när jag väl placerat blicken på den punkt Aro hänvisat mig till släppte all min rädsla. Han stod där, levande. Edward stod där som han hade gjort hela tiden, varken död eller skadad. Men varför hade han skrikit? Var det över nu? Jag tittade återigen på Aro, och han såg in i mina frågande ögon.

"Du förstår Alice, vi hade planerat att döda din bror" när han uttalade ordet vi riktade han blicken bakåt mot Caius och Marcus där dem satt och stirrade på oss från sina kungliga troner. "Men lyckligtvis kan vi nu undgå denna hemska plan" Jag var överlycklig, men samtidigt rädd, hade dem någonting annat planerat nu? Aro såg rädslan i mitt ansikte och talade till mig igen.

"Åh nej Alice. Det finns ingen anledning för dig att vara rädd" han vände sig bort från mig och började långsamt vandra tillbaka till sin plats. När han hade kommit halvvägs stannade han och vände sedan huvudet mot vårt håll. "Vi ska inte skada er. Ge er nu av, men vi skulle föredra om ni stannade kvar här tills mörkret lagt sig över staden. Demitri följer er ut" han gjorde en gest med handen och Demitri lämnade genast sin plats bredvid Felix och var i nästa sekund framme vid oss.

Aro gick några steg till, sedan vände han sig om helt och hållet mot oss. Han sträckte ut båda händerna och bugade.

"Tills vi ses igen" Sedan gick han och slöt sig till sina bröder som följde oss med blicken när vi långsamt rörde oss ut från salen. Jag kunde se Edwards glädje, eller inte bara se, jag kunde känna den. Han gick med högt huvud ut igenom porten och så fort den smällde igen bakom oss drog han upp mig i hans famn och snurrade oss runt. Jag skrattade högt. När han släppte ner mig igen såg jag Demitris besvärande min. Han bad oss följa efter honom till en mer passande plats och vi följde villigt efter honom.

När han hänvisat oss till ett rum med en liten soffgrupp och en reception som befann sig några meter från oss vände han om och gick tillbaka till tornet. Jag slog mig ner i en utav de röda sofforna. En ensam receptsionist satt bakom disken lite längre bort och hon log emot mig när jag hon kom på mig att stirra på henne. Hon luktade gott, och det gjorde mig ännu mer frustrerad.

"Hon vet, och hon hoppas att dem en dag ska låta henne bli en av dem" Edward hade slagit sig ner i den andra soffan.

"Men hon är ju människa..." Jag förstod inte hur Voultori ens vågade ha en människa som visste om deras hemlighet. Dem var väldigt noga vad gällde att hålla vår existens hemlig, det vill säga, inte låta _en enda_ människa få reda på vad vi var. Då slog det mig, hur hade dem reagerat på att Bella visste? Jag behövde inte ställa frågan högt, Edward läste den i mina tankar.

"Dem trodde ju hon var död." han log stort. Han hade missat en viktig detalj, Aro hade sett Bella vid liv i mina tankar. Han skulle inte släppa det här. Edward rynkade på pannan och sjönk ner i en djup tankegång. Jag hörde steg som närmade sig bakom oss, och receptsionisten kom fram till oss och ställde sig med ena handen på ryggstödet på soffan jag satt i. Hon var vacker med sitt långa bruna hår och sina italienska ansiktsdrag, men i det sällskap hon föredrog var hennes utseende alldagligt. Hon log ett charmigt leende innan hon öppnade munnen för att säga något.

"Skulle ni vilja ha något att dricka?" Jag stirrade oförstående på henne, förstod hon nyss vad hon hade frågat oss, eller förstod hon _vilka_ hon hade ställt frågan till? Jag mötte Edwards blick och brast sedan ut i ett hysteriskt skratt. Tur för henne att vi inte föredrog att dricka människor. Edward små skrattade han också och receptsionisten gav oss en frågande blick.

"Nej tack. Vi avstår, men tack ändå!" Hon nickade och vände sig sedan om och satte sig till rätta bakom disken igen. Jag började skratta men dock inte så högt att hon kunde höra, och Edward hängde med mig. Det var så längesedan jag hade hört hans skratt, och det värmde hela mig att se honom så glad.

Tiden gick långsamt när vi satt där och väntade. Jag ville åka hem, hem till Forks. Jag hade ringt Jasper och berättat att allting var okej, att Bella levde och att vi kunde återvända tillbaka hem igen. Edward hade sagt åt mig att jag inte skulle känna mig för övertygad. Han menade att Bella kanske inte skulle vilja ha honom tillbaka, och då ville han inte plåga henne med att stanna kvar i Forks. Den tanken var helt orimlig i mina öron, men smärtan i hans ögon fick mig att tiga. Jag visste ju faktiskt inte vad som skulle hända när vi återvände. Vi satt länge utan att säga någonting. Tillslut var det jag som bröt tystnaden.

"Edward..."

"Ja, Alice" han tittade upp på mig.

"Hur kommer det sig att dem inte dödade dig?" Jag rös till. Edward slog igen tidningen han hade i knäet, jag var inte säker på att han ens hade läst ur den.

"Låt oss säga att vi har haft mer tur än mannen som såg dig hoppa har idag"

Jag förstod vad han menade. Mannen var en utav voultoris offer, och just då var jag väldigt tacksam att de ägnade sig åt en sådan lugn jakt.

"Men varför skrek du?"

Han grimaserade.

"Jane." Jag nickade, såklart. Janes gåva att bara kunde se på sitt offer och sedan få det att vrida sig i brinnande plågor fångade självklart Aros intresse. Edward tittade upp på mig igen och jag mötte hans blick.

"När jag läste Aros tankar, förstod jag att han var väldigt intresserade utav oss Alice. Dig och mig. Han skulle mer än gärna se oss som två utav hans anhängare."

Jag bara stirrade på honom. Aldrig i livet! Edward skrattade åt mitt äcklade ansiktsuttryck.

Då hörde jag stegen igen. Receptionisten hade lämnat sig plats och var nu på väg mot oss igen. När hon kom fram rörde hon armarna bort mot en stor dörr.

"Ni är fria att gå nu. Följ bara gången bakom dörren så kommer ni ut i staden. Hoppas ni hade en trevlig vistelse"

Jag flög genast upp ur soffan och Edward följde mitt exempel. Han nickade åt kvinnan och sedan följde han efter mig till dörren. Gången var låg i tak och vi var tvungna att gå dubbelvikta för att inte slå huvudet i stenen ovanför oss. Antagligen skulle den ta mer skada än vad vi skulle, men det var nog inte så bra det heller. Jag blev överlycklig när vi såg ett svagt ljus ifrån en gatulykta längre fram i den underjordiska trånga gången. Jag ville så gärna andas in normal luft igen, det var så kvavt här nere. Vi kom ut på ett mörkt torg med bara två brinnande lyktor som ljuskälla och jag kände mig nästan helt fri, bara vi kom ut från murarna kunde jag slappna av helt och hållet. Edward tog min hand och vi sprang genom staden och fram till muren. Vi försäkrade oss först om att ingen skulle se oss, vi ville inte ha någon anledning att återuppleva dagens händelse ännu en gång. Vi klättrade enkelt upp för muren och vi hoppade smidigt ner i gräset nedanför på andra sidan. Jag jublade när jag såg att min stulna favorit bil stod kvar vid vägkanten nedanför backen. Edward tog återigen min hand och vi sprang sida vid sida, syster och bror, ner till bilen.


	9. Mörker

Mörker. Jag försökte inte längre kämpa emot, vad hade jag för en chans? Jag var svagt medveten om vad som hände omkring mig. Jag blev buren, för jag kunde känna värmen utav ett par straka armar omkring min kropp. Jag kunde höra de dova dunsarna när dem andra med långsamt följde efter oss. Jag försökte slå upp ögonen, jag ville se vart vi var på väg, men jag kunde inte. Jag hade ingen styrka kvar. Vi gick länge, och långsamt. Jag hade börjat slumra till när jag hörde ett förtvivlat rop. Jag ville se, ville veta vad det var som hände, men lyckades inte slå upp ögonen. Vi hade stannat, för jag kände inte längre den lugnande rörelsen när Sams kropp rörde sig framåt på den ojämna marken. Jag kände bara hur min hjärna långsamt domnade bort. Del för del stängdes den av. Då hörde jag ropet igen, eller den här gången var det inte bara ett rop. Det var flera röster som snabbt kom närmare, dem måste ha sprungit emot oss.

"Nej! JACOB!" Billys förtvivlade röst inte långt ifrån mig, fick min hud att knottra sig. Jag ville sträcka ut en hand för att röra vid honom, bara lägga en tröstande hand på hans axel, men varifrån skulle jag få den styrkan? Jag kände hur jag långsamt föll in i dvala när jag upprepade Billys ord i mitt huvud. Jacob. Jag tvingade mig själv att hålla kvar vid namnet. Även om det var plågsamt var det mitt enda sätt att hålla mig vaken. Jag kände mycket väl igen känslan när mitt bröst långsamt men säkert öppnade sig för att än en gång blöda ner det lilla som fanns kvar av mig. Jag hörde snyftningar runt omkring mig, utan att veta vilka det var som sörjde. Jag ville hoppa ur Sams starka grepp och bara springa, nej, jag ville försvinna. Det fanns inget kvar nu. Jag hörde hur fler anslöt sig till gruppen människor som samlat sig omkring oss, eller antagligen omkring Jacob. För mitt inre såg jag hans livlösa kropp ligga på marken, med Billy vid sin sida som ljudlöst lät tårarna rinna ner för sina kinder. Ingen hade yttrat ett ord på flera minuter, och då kände jag hur någon mjukt smekte mitt hår.

"Hur är det med henne?" Emilys röst var sorgsen, men mjuk.

"Jag vet inte, hon har inte öppnat ögonen på hela tiden." Emily rörde sina fingrar över min kind. "Vi måste få hem henne till Charlie"

Charlie. Det var som att hans namn fick min hjärna att väckas till liv igen, och det fick endast smärtan att kännas ännu mer. Jag flämtade till när hålet i mitt bröst återigen öppnade sig helt och hållet. Det kändes så mycket värre än dem andra gånger jag upplevt samma känsla. Nu var det inte bara ett hål, nu hade det fördubblats. Sam började gå igen, jag kände hur min kropp långsamt gungades i hans starka och varma famn, och trotts hans värme kände jag mig iskall.

"Ta henne till sin far. Han har ringt Billy många gånger ikväll. Han är så orolig" Emily gick bredvid oss "Jag ringer honom nu och berättar att ni kommer" Sam svarade henne inte, men han stannade upp och jag kände hur mitt huvud stötte ihop med Emilys överkropp när han lutade sig för att kyssa henne. Sedan gick han igen. Fast den här gången gick det snabbare än när vi hade vandrat genom skogen från Cullens hus och hit. Jag insåg vad jag hade tänk och den lilla del av mig själv som fortfarande var relativt hel slets genast upp. Låt mig komma till Charlie snabbt tänkte jag. Då kanske jag skulle kunna finna en bra anledning till att stanna kvar här.

Sam sprang snabbt med mig i famnen och snart började han sakta ner farten, och jag förstod att vi måste börjat närma oss. Då hörde jag den förtvivlande rösten som skrek mitt namn.

"BELLA! Åh Bella." Charlie kom ner springande ifrån trappan och ner till oss vid slutet utav skogen. "Hur är det med henne?" hans oroliga röst gav mig dåligt samvete. Jag ville så gärna slå upp ögonen nu, och bevisa att jag var okej. Nå, i alla fall utanpå. "Kan du bära in henne. Tack Sam!" Jag kände lukten av hemma när Sam gick in med mig. Han la varsamt ner mig på soffan i vardagsrummet och la sedan filten som alltid låg orörd på vänstra sidan utav soffan över mig.

"Sam… snälla, berätta vad det är som hänt?" Charlie kände allt för väl igen den här situationen, och det gjorde jag också. Här låg jag i vår soffa med en orolig Charlie och ett blödande bröst som aldrig mer skulle kunna läcka. Jag undrade vad Sam skulle komma för med en förklaring till Charlie.

"Det har tyvärr skett en olycka." Jag kunde höra hur Charlie drog efter andan. "Jacob… tappade kontrollen över sin motorcykel och föll av. Bella var med honom, men hon har inte kommit till skada" Fysiskt la jag till för mig själv. Jag tror nog att Sam visste det också, att jag blivit skadad för livet, men det kunde han inte säga till Charlie.

"Herregud…" Charlie hade svårt att ta in nyheten "Hur är det med Jacob? Är han skadad?"

Nu var det Sams tur att dra efter andan.

"Jacob… klarade sig inte". Jag hörde hur Charlie tafatt greppade om stolen som stod bredvid honom ute i köket.

"Åh…" var allt han kunde få fram. Jag tvingade mig själv att slå upp ögonen, jag behövde se att Charlie var okej. Jag öppnade dem försiktigt men var tvungen att blunda igen för det plötsliga ljuset. Jag försökte igen och höll dem öppna den här gången. Charlie stod fortfarande med ryggstödet på stolen i ett krampaktigt grepp. Jag kunde inte se hans ansikte, och var heller inte säker på att det var vad jag ville, men jag behövde honom.

"Pa…" min röst svek mig "pappa…" Jag hörde det knappt själv men Charlie hade uppfattat att jag talat och vände sig snabbt om och sprang fram till mig där jag låg.

"Bella, gumman." Han la sin hand på min kind och jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra härnäst. Jag kände hur jag var på väg bort igen, men tvingade mig själv att hålla mig kvar, bara lite till för Charlies skull. "Ska jag ringa doktorn? Han borde nog kolla på dig"

"Nej det är okej. Jag vill bara sova" jag vill helst utav allt bara dö, men jag tänker inte plåga dig med sanningen. "Skulle du kunna hjälpa mig upp till mitt rum?"

Han tittade oroat på mig men efter en stunds tvekan gick han med på det och började försiktigt dra mig upp ur soffan. Jag kände genast en varm hand om min axel, Sam hade kommit för att hjälpa till och jag tittade upp på hans tomma ansikte. Han hade inte haft tid att ta in nyheten än.

"Tack" viskade jag till honom och han mötte min blick och det medlidandet jag såg i den blicken skulle någon aldrig kunna uttrycka i ord. Han gick med mig upp för trappan och efter att jag protesterat när han tänkt följa mig ända in till rummet lät han mig på egen hand röra mig framåt. Jag sa ingenting när han hälsade mig hejdå.

Jag tog mig till rummet, hann stänga dörren bakom mig innan jag föll tafatt mot trägolvet. Varje smärtsamma hjärtslag på minde mig om att det här var fel. Mitt hjärta slog, Jacobs hade tystats för gott. Jag låg här levande och trasig, jag skulle aldrig få tillbaka något man kan kalla liv igen. Inte ens före det som hände idag, inte ens då hade jag någon som helst tanke på att ta mig någonstans i livet. Jacob hade hela sitt liv framför sig, men nu var det över, och det var mitt fel. Det var mig Victoria ville döda, men det var Jacob som nu var... _Död. _Jag ville försvinna, mer än någonsin, men min kropp vägrade ge upp. Jag kände hjärtslag efter hjärtslag efter hjärtslag, inget förändrades. Jag låg där och väntade på sekunden då det skulle upphöra att slå, men ingenting förändrades.


End file.
